


Dirty

by InLoveWithMyHero



Category: political rpf 21st century
Genre: Desire, Erotic, F/M, Love, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithMyHero/pseuds/InLoveWithMyHero
Summary: It's in the time when Hillary was Secretary of State...Hillary and Bill have quarreled and do not see each other often because both are busy in their work.Hillary has a very hot apology for her husband...(For all who want to read this story now...It gets very hot and erotic and it gets a little dirty in the conversation!)





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and I greet everyone!
> 
> I'm new here and that's my first story.  
> I've read countless great things here and now I'd like to try writing as well.  
> I am a bit nervous and hope you will like the story.  
> If you like the story or want to give me some tips, please leave your comments...
> 
> Before I forget...  
> English is not my native language. I would like to apologize if I make some mistakes.

Dirty 

Bill was at home in his study, sitting thoughtfully at his desk. It was already very late, but he could not sleep yet and wanted to find a few things for the next day. Suddenly Bill was distracted as he quietly heard footsteps from the background. Hillary approached him and stopped directly in the doorway. Her eyes, as blue and deep as the sea, gave him a captivating and expectant look. She closed the door behind her and ran with sensual movements through the room. She looked like a panther, and he felt the growing and exciting danger the closer she got to him. Hillary licked her red lips with pleasure and he now felt like a prey helplessly exposed to her. She paused in front of his desk and for a moment Bill thought the magic spell was broken now because she spoke neutrally and objectively to him... "Why are you sitting here?" "Because I still have something to do?" She smiled. "At this time?" Bill tensed in his posture. "I am also able to work around the clock! Not only do you have a lot to do, I too am very busy!" Her red lips formed another smile. "Bill I'm sorry, because of earlier! These comments from me were unjust and I should not have said that!" "How clear of you! "She noticed that he was still embarrassed. He tried to ignore her and leafed through some folders. Her hand touched his shoulder gently. "What do you want, Hillary?" "We both have a lot of stress at the moment and I thought we could do something to get some relaxation..." Bill could feel the magic and the strong attraction to her again. "You do not have to pay attention to me, because your bad conscience torments you!" "Do you want me to leave you alone and disappear again?" Bill nodded, trying hard to avoid her deep eyes. "Are you quite sure?" Hillary opened her bathrobe and let it slide down her sensual body in slow motion. Now she stood there, in an expensive touch of nothing, for she was dressed only in a silk daisy and the matching panties. The fabric was almost transparent and did not hide one of her seductive curves. She wore no bra and he could clearly see her big breasts bulging against the negligee. Bill immediately went into a sweat at her hot sight. He looked at her from top to bottom in great detail and had wild thoughts in his head. It could happen that her breasts fell out of the fabric when she leaned far forward... And if she turned around for him, he would have the pleasure of looking at her firm buttocks, as he was taut under her panties... 

"I see that I have behaved horribly... Give me the opportunity to make amends! And just so you know... I would like to give you my full attention,  
not because I have a guilty conscience... "She cleared away a few things and sat on the desk in front of Bill. "Would you like to touch me?" He wanted to rush at her right away, but he let her fidget on purpose. This increased the appeal for both of them and it was a lot of fun for them to test how far they intended to go... What kind of sexy game did they think about? And how much was she willing to do if he continued to behave so reservedly? Of course, Bill acted as if his advances made him cold and his desire to provoke her became increasingly stronger. "Hillary, I do not think I'm in the right mood for it!" He watched as she pulled down her panties on her immaculate legs and threw him carelessly on the floor. Then she spread her legs and he could see her smooth column, which was just waiting for him and already shining invitingly. "And how is it now?"  
Bill shook his head with a laugh. "That's so typical! The boss has put something in her head and pulls out all the stops! It gives the impression that you do not even have to work hard. You are fully aware of how much power you now have over me and do not hesitate to use that power! You know what you need to do to achieve your goal!"  
She laughed loud and exuberant and could not stop again. He knew that she wanted to provoke him in this way. "And now you want to intimidate me as you do with your worst enemies and adversaries!" She laughed repeatedly and he kept trying to stay strict because her laughter was so rousing. "Well wait... I'll silence you!" He pulled her close and kissed her red lips hard and demanding. They did not use words anymore, but now their tongues were fighting each other. The kiss became stormier and Bill took over the direction. He behaved recklessly and kissed her the way he wanted. When she was almost out of breath, he let her off jerkily and gave her a slight push, so that she dropped her back on the desk. Bill checked to see if she could lie comfortably before beginning to caress her on the insides of her thighs. Slowly he wandered upstairs. "So you want me to touch you at this point? And you long to be pampered by my long and talented fingers?" Hillary nodded and he noticed her big eyes glare at him with desire. "Ask me for it! But so that it completely convinces me!" This game turned Hillary unbelievable and she tried to control her accelerated breath. "I want to feel your gifted fingers deep inside me!  
Please play with me, my President!" Bill gave her a satisfied smile and quickly put her wish into action. His fingers rubbed slowly over her clit and Hillary groaned in relief. He looked down at her proudly. "You can hardly wait! So shiny and wet! Oh, Hillary... If only I could do it once, do not get faint of your sight! You are so irresistible! "She smiled and was beautiful as she lay before him now. Bill already felt his cock pulsing in tight jeans. His greed gave her what she deserved, and he struggled to control himself. But they both loved these little games and enjoyed the growing tension the longer they delayed it...

He used two fingers and let them penetrate her deeply and powerfully. More and more quickly he dived in her wetness and increased her desire by rubbing his other hand massaging over her clitoris. "Oh yeah... that's so good!" Bill sat down in his chair and pulled her body closer. Now he bent his head over her and started to lick her thighs. Hillary held her breath as she felt his tongue on her hard clit. She was so agitated she was hypersensitive to those touches. He licked extensively about her sex and she could no longer stifle her loud groan as he thrust into her with his tongue demanding. "Shit," Hillary cursed out of her half-open lips. With her hand she reached for a blank sheet of paper and crumpled it up. He saw her red fingernails clawing convulsively into the paper. "Damn it! I'm so close!" "Then come for me," Bill whispered, amplifying the circling motion of his fingers. Her clit felt already quite swollen. "Do not stop," whined Hillary. "You taste so fantastic! I need this delicious taste much more often! Give me more and let your lusty juice splash over my lips!" His dirty words gave her the rest and she came too fast to a violent climax. Her abdomen trembled and she kept shouting his name as her mind and everything around her fogged. Hillary lay there for a moment, trying to breathe normally again. "That was so damn hot, baby!" She gave a nod and sat up slowly. "Look at how my fingers shine! Lick it clean and see for yourself how unbelievable you taste!" Greedy, she sucked a finger deep into her mouth, keeping to Bill direct eye contact. "Do you like that?" "Yes, I like my president! But I would much rather take something bigger in my mouth!" He opened the zipper of his pants and pulled his excited member of the shorts. Before her eyes, his hand began to move up and down. Hillary licked her red lips repeatedly and enjoyably. "Mmmh... You like watching me you naughty girl!" "Can I take over this job?" Her blue eyes looked at him almost pleadingly. "If you ask me a little more lovingly, I could think it over." She went to her knees in front of him and it always made him so keen when he dominated her and she was about to submit to him almost without will. "Are you already hard for me, my love? I want to free you from this pressure and suck your beautiful cock! " She behaved passively, waiting for his next assignment. He brushed his agitated member against her lips and she began to cover it like a sacred object with countless kisses. "You can take it in your mouth now!" Impatiently she grasped his cock with her hands and slowly closed it around with her red lips. Bill groaned softly as he moved cautiously in her warm mouth. Her hands continued to spoil him and she stroked his hard balls in addition. Sometimes Bill could not believe how good she was... Every move was perfect and she knew how to drive him crazy... He did not hope to come too fast! Bill bit his lower lip hard and forced himself to think of something else. She sucked him like a delicious lollipop, trying not to look away from his face. Her blue eyes looked lascivious and cold, knowing that she was so extra excited. His hands buried themselves in her blond hair and he took her competent mouth with more powerful thrusts. "Fuck," Bill groaned. He usually did not use that word, but it made him dream, almost forgetting reality. "Do you really have to afford 100 percent in every field?" She smiled seductively at him. "Am I really that good?" "You know that exactly... you little bitch!" "Is that the attention you wanted me to get?" "Too much," Bill moaned, leaning further in his chair back. She took it deeper and deeper and this curvy angel really wanted it to be right in her mouth... If she continued at this pace and intensity, there were only seconds left... He had to stop now, because Bill had planned a few things for her... He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up. Hillary looked slightly irritated, which amused him. "Why are you stopping me in the middle of my work?" A saliva thread dripped from her red lips and fell right on her breasts. How that annoyed him again... Bill could not wait any longer and undressed his pants and shorts. "Come here, my naughty baby!" She looked inquiring and mysterious. "What do you want me to do next for you?" "First, I want to do something for you now! Will my good girl have a reward?" Hillary smiled innocently. "Come to me and sit on my lap!" Without hesitation, she fulfilled his command. Both were still very excited about their mutual play and were very sensitive to further touches. His pulsing member slowly rubbed against her wet crevice. "You make me wet," Bill whispered, licking his tongue gently over her neck. She was still wearing this almost transparent negligee and he kneaded her breasts, which were only covered in silk... Longing stretched her soft nipples against him. He slowly pulled down a carrier and bared a chest. Hillary threw her head back in ecstasy as he sipped her nipple playfully into his mouth. His saliva ran down her chest and he did not stop circling his tongue. Her nipple was already slightly flushed and got harder and harder. His hands stroked the velvety skin of her legs and he began to clasp her buttocks tighter. "Those gorgeous breasts... That hot butt... And those damn hot curves... Sometimes I think you want to kill me!"

Bill groaned softly to himself. "You make me so hot, Hillary!" She was getting wet and her desire was already hurting.  
"Please take me, Bill! I can not wait anymore!" He loved to see her like that! Everything was indifferent to her at that moment and she was ready to fulfill his every wish, if he satisfied her extensively... Not only did Hillary love this particular form of dirty talk, even Bill almost went crazy when she lost all inhibitions and hers good education forgot... Of course, he purposely provoked her, so that she now made cheeky and dirty words... His cock rubbed against her clit and Hillary trembled with pleasure and excitement.  
He embraced her angelic face with his hands. "Look deep into my eyes and tell me in clear words what you want!" "Fuck me!" "What did you say?" He could not help but tease her further and he could not stand it anymore, but she was so seductive in her game and he was reluctant to quit... His hands kneaded her butt more tightly and Hillary tugged at his shirt to express how impatient she was now. He helped her and freed himself from his remaining clothes. She kissed his upper body very lovingly and now looked emotionally into his eyes. "Take me hard and push me as deep as you can!" Her voice sounded very erotic. Bill gripped her chin and kissed her lips passionately. Gently, he lifted her hips and Hillary groaned loudly as she felt his hard manhood with a strong impact. In a slow rhythm, he went in and out and tried to move very gently in her. "Damn it! You are so tight! How am I supposed to stand this long?" Hillary thanked him for this compliment with another and heartfelt kiss. Her gaze went down and Bill had to smile. "My darling wants to watch closely! Do you like that? You love how my fat cock sinks into your tight pussy!" "Oh yes... push me deeper," Hillary groaned. She closed her eyes dreamily, while he was delighted to fill her request. "Is that a good thing?" Hillary nodded and held on to his shoulders even more. "As a further reward, I allow you to choose the rhythm! Ride me as you please, Madam Secretary!" 

She gave him a smile and started to move faster. Bill could not take her eyes off her face. Her facial expressions and that burning desire in her eyes... She was getting more and more detached and behaving like a wild predator that could not be tamed. Her moans increased in volume and he had the impression that she could not get enough...  
Bill felt a sense of bliss in that moment and he could not express in words how devoted she was to him and how much she gave him of her love...  
How could this woman be so passionate, sexy and sensual? His hands buried themselves in the soft skin of her hips and he saw her big breasts move up and down faster and faster under the fabric. He pulled the straps down by her arms and watched as the silk glide slowly slid down her body. Bill had his mouth wide open and tried to catch her nipples during the fast movements. Repeatedly they were brushed by his tongue and he felt the growing desire to suck hard on them. Hillary was close to a climax, but Bill slowed her and took the lead again. This game was incredibly sexy... He pulled out of her, which Hillary did not like at the moment... "I think that's enough! Now I'll decide what to do again! "The tone of his voice sounded very severe and he looked cool in her eyes. Bill used two of his fingers and rubbed gently over her shiny column. "So incredibly wet!"  
Then he sucked relish on his fingers and made sure that she watched him closely... She did not say it, but she was slightly frustrated because he had stopped her climax.  
Bill knew that and loved teasing and provoking her that way. "Is my darling dissatisfied?" She did not answer and began to sulk sweetly. "Do not worry, I'll reconcile you again!" With both hands, he now took care of her gorgeous breasts and gave them his full attention. His fingers kneaded her nipples, causing her to stand up in record time. He squeezed her breasts tight and tried with his tongue over both nipples simultaneously to circle. Hillary did not want to react in revenge, but he spoiled her so much that she could not stifle her moan. "Look down!" His voice was still severe. First, Bill stroked gently over her clit, only seconds later with his hard cock to beat against her swollen clit. Hillary threw her head back and thought she was going to explode. He did not stop tormenting her with her lust and overwhelmed all her senses and sensations. She was already so far that she only wished to be taken deep by him. "Please," she moaned. He was not sure if she asked him to stop, or begged him to continue... "Redeem me!" Her blue eyes looked into his emotionally and yearningly. "Is not it enough?" Hillary shook her head and was barely able to speak. His finger touched her red lips and she began to suck on him reflexively. "So that's the respectable Secretary of State! Externally cool and controlled, but hot and insatiable with me! I love it when you lose control!

Does that make you, if only I determine for a change, where to go? Do you want me to give you more orders?" In response, Hillary sucked even more greedy on his finger.  
Bill smiled contentedly. "I'll make you so ready now, you little bitch! And then I'll come in you violently! "His mouth pressed hard on her lips and he kissed her so passionately that her breath was almost gone. At the same moment he thrust hard into her from below. Now they both started to sweat, because it was so erotic, because they always kept the direct eye contact. He paid attention to every change of reaction and facial expression in her beautiful face. Her fingernails clawed at the skin of his upper arms, leaving behind slight scratch marks. "Do not stop," pleaded Hillary as his bumps became more and more intense and intense. Her skin clapped loudly at each additional burst and they both lost control of the tempo. "Damn," Bill cursed, biting his lower lip again and again. He felt that his climax was approaching enormously, but he was still trying to delay it because it was so indescribably beautiful with her ... Hillary clenched her lips tightly to suppress a loud scream. He was so deep inside her that they stayed briefly in that position. Hillary enjoyed the moment and hated it every time he left and pulled out of her. "That's so good!" He moved faster again and they found a more even rhythm. All at once Bill did something unexpected, because he put his hand over her mouth. "Did I allow you to sound that loud?" Hillary felt her body tingle with excitement and excitement. She was surprised at herself how he managed to dominate her and how much she objected... His ban was so sexy that she automatically groaned louder... "How naughty," Bill whispered. "Unfortunately, I have to punish you now!" Her buttocks were already slightly red, because he hit hard and started as a little revenge spanking her behind. Hillary could not understand it herself, for her excitement grew immeasurably. When Bill felt it too, she made him so hot that his cock was already twitching and throbbing inside her. They were both aware that he could do with her, what he wanted... "Hillary!" He screamed her name and she, too, was in the middle of her much-anticipated climax. They came at the same time and he discharged a silent fireworks deep inside her. Carefully he slipped out of her hot wetness and they watched together as her lusty juices mingled and dripped slowly down her thighs. Hillary got up and fell onto the rug, exhausted and breathing wildly. Bill grabbed her silk slip and began lovingly cleaning her between her legs.

She flinched as he repeatedly rubbed her shiny column. Everything was so sensitive to her now and Hillary was extremely sensitive to his touch. It took her a moment to relieve her intense arousal, feeling very hot and sore... Bill smiled at her and she returned his smile. "May I keep this slip in my study? I want to make sure that I did not dream..."  
"I'll give it to you! We will not see much next week when I fly to France. So I can leave you at least a nice memory!" He kissed her lips gently and tenderly. "Do you know what I have to think about now? Maybe we should argue more often, when after the reconciliation looks like!" Hillary hugged Bill and pulled him tight. They kissed deeply and lolled playfully over the carpet. "I'll take a bath now!" He kissed her cheek. "Do you mind if I keep you company?" "How could I? Where it is so enriching for me to be with you, my President!"  
Bill got up and gallantly helped her off the floor. "Did I actually tell you how much I love you?" Hillary stroked his soft hair. "Not directly with words, you expressed it in a much nicer way for me!" One last time their deep gazes met before they left arm in arm his study.


End file.
